Dive to the Heart
thumb|250px O Dive to the Heart (ダイブ・トゥ・ハート Daibu tu Hāto) é um local da franquia Kingdom Hearts, servindo principalmente como tutorial. É representado como um mundo dentro de um sonho, e sua natureza como o coração do sonhador é reforçada pela música de fundo, pelo tutorial e pelo modo estranho de falar usado por aqueles dentro dele (uma maneira também usada pelos personagens manifestados como memórias em Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories). No entanto, os eventos que ocorrem dentro dele têm um efeito real no mundo material e, em alguns casos, podem realmente ser observados por forças externas. A pessoa é guiada pelo Dive to the Heart por uma inaudível "voz" invisível, cuja identidade acaba sendo revelada como sendo a do Rei Mickey para Sora, e a de Sora para o de Ventus. Em The King of Cartoons, o Dive to the Heart também serve como uma área de teste para o coração do Rei dos Desenhos para os futuros obstáculos, dizem que todos os Reis dos Desenhos passam por isso em algum ponto, embora Vinix seja o único mostrado tendo essa experiência em The King of Cartoons 2006. No caso de um TKOC a voz guia pertence sempre a alma de seu antecessor, no caso de Vinix quem o guiava era Jin Willpower (Ao contrário da crença popular que imaginaria que seria Jet). Para reforçar a natureza de "sonho" do Dive to the Heart, Vinix, Sora, Roxas e Ventus chegam a ela, caindo em um oceano. No entanto, ao invés de se afogarem, eles descobrem que podem respirar e pousam em um fundo do oceano que entra em erupção com pombas, revelando o Dive to the Heart. No caso de Roxas, este primeiro Dive to the Heart é meramente uma lembrança de Sora, e ele tem sua verdadeira experiência três dias depois. O Dive to the Heart é composto de vários pilares de vidro colorido, iluminados e enormes, conhecidos como "Stations" (Estações), erguendo-se de profundezas invisíveis. Cada estação tem um tom único, descreve um conjunto específico de personagens e tem sua própria parte específica na experiência. No caso de Sora, há uma área adicional do Dive to the Heart baseada em Destiny Islands. A música de fundo, "Dive Into the Heart (Destati)", inicialmente começa silenciosamente e difícil de ouvir, mas cresce em intensidade quando os personagens se aproximam do último pilar, onde eles lutam contra uma manifestação da escuridão dentro deles. No final de sua batalha com a criatura, o Dive to the Heart é consumido pela escuridão que emana dele, arrastando os personagens com ele, mas eles ou acordam ou são resgatados. História Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep O Dive to the Heart de Ventus, chamado de "Ventu's Mind", aparece em um estado incompleto devido ao seu coração partido. É aqui que Ventus entra em contato com o coração do recém-nascido Sora, e seu "Station" é restaurado. Ventus não retorna ao Dive to the Heart até que ele involuntariamente se funde com Vanitas, com seu pilar mudando a aparência com a súbita presença de escuridão em seu coração, e é renomeado como "Soul World" (精神世界 Seishin Sekai). A Station de Ventus é bastante semelhante a de Roxas, mas apresenta um Ventus adormecido sem sua Wayward Wind na Keyblade Graveyard, em vez de Sora com sua Kingdom Key em Destiny Islands. O círculo interno de emblemas, que geralmente contém imagens dos entes queridos do adormecido, contém apenas uma flor-de-lis estilizada, que também aparece nas bordas do pilar. Quando Ventus é fundido com Vanitas, a Station de Ventus é modificada - o próprio Vanitas agora aparece em frente ao Ventus, e ambos têm suas Keyblades. Metade do anel externo de símbolos é substituído pelo emblema Unversed representando a escuridão, enquanto a outra metade é substituída pelo emblema da Mark of Terra representando a luz. Os dois símbolos se encontram no meio representando o crepúsculo. A área da Keyblade Graveyard agora está preenchida com as Keyblades abandonadas. O círculo interno de emblemas é substituído por silhuetas de Keychains da χ-blade, do Wayward Wind e o Void Gear. Depois que Ven derrota Vanitas, sua estação muda para uma forma similar à sua aparência original, com algumas modificações. Ventus agora está segurando a Wayward Wind e usando tanto o seu parte da sua Keyblade Armor quanto a Mark of Terra prateado, enquanto o círculo externo de emblemas é preenchido com o emblema Mark of Terra e o círculo interno de emblemas é preenchido com Wayfinders de seus amigos quando ele recuperou o controle de seu coração completo. Depois que o corpo de Ventus é colocado dentro da Chamber of Waking, seu coração se conecta com o de um jovem Sora, que aparece em seu próprio Dive to the Heart, chamado de "Sora's Mind". Sua Station exibe a paisagem das Destiny Islands na parte inferior, com Paopu Fuits e diferentes elementos encontrados em ou ao redor da ilha, cercados separadamente no topo. The King of Cartoons Chronicles Embora nunca realmente mostrado, presume-se que Jin Willpower passou pelo Dive to the Heart, talvez algum ponto antes de seu encontro com Terra. Como a voz que guia o Rei dos Desenhos é sempre a alma de seu antecessor, Sky Seraph teria desempenhado esse papel. The King of Cartoons 2006/Kingdom Hearts No sonho de Sora, ele cai do céu para o mar com os olhos fechados e desce lentamente no chão com o abismo ao seu redor. Quando ele pisa no chão, a escuridão sob seus pés começa a se transformar em pássaros e voam para longe, mostrando uma luz radiante que lentamente se forma em um círculo. Cada uma das Stations em seu Dive to the Heart ilustra uma ou mais das Princesses of Heart, assim como os personagens relacionados a elas. Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Aurora e Bela estão dormindo, talvez significando seu estado comatoso em Hollow Bastion. * O primeiro pilar, sombreado de verde, representa a Branca de Neve, os Sete Anões, os animais da floresta e a Rainha em sua forma bruxa. Enquanto a Branca de Neve está dormindo, todos os outros personagens são descritos como acordados. * O segundo pilar, sombreado em violeta, representa uma Cinderela adormecida. * O terceiro pilar, sombreado em rosa, retrata três silhuetas de princesas, representando as três Princesses of Heart, Alice (Ou Ariel em TKOC), Jasmine e Kairi. * O quarto pilar, sombreado em vermelho, representa uma Aurora adormecida e silhuetas de Flora, Fauna e Primavera, e a silhueta que Malévola faz quando desaparece no fogo verde. * O último pilar, sombreado de amarelo, retrata Bela, Fera e seus servos Lumière, Horloge, Madame Samovar e Zip. Enquanto Bela e os servos estão dormindo, Fera é descrita como acordada, significando sua liberdade. Todos os cinco pilares são conhecidos como Awakening (めざめの園 Mezame no Sono, lit. "Station of Awakening"). No primeiro pilar, Sora é convidada por uma misteriosa voz (Mais tarde revelado como Mickey Mouse) a andar, depois são mostradas três armas, a Dream Sword, o Dream Shield e o Dream Rod. Ele é direcionado a escolher um e descartar outro, e sua escolha determina sua especialidade, estatísticas iniciais e crescimento de habilidade ao longo de sua jornada. No "canon" de TKOC, Sora escolhe a Dream Sword e descarta a Dream Rod. Depois de escolher, a Station se despedaça e Sora cai no segundo pilar, onde ele encontra pela primeira vez um Shadow , e é ensinado sobre batalhas e suas recompensas. A Station então afunda na escuridão, e Sora desperta no terceiro pilar, onde ele é ensinado a examinar e interagir com objetos. Abrindo uma arca do tesouro, movendo um caixote e destruindo um barril, ele materializa uma porta que leva a uma versão em sonho de Destiny Islands, onde Sora encontra seus amigos, Tidus, Wakka e Selphie, que lhe fazem perguntas enigmáticas. Determinando como ele ganha experiência ao longo de sua jornada. No quarto pilar, Sora é novamente atacado por Shadows, mas depois de derrotá-los, o primeiro Save Point é revelado, assim como os degraus flutuantes até o último pilar. No entanto, os degraus desaparecem quando ele os sobe, prendendo-o no quinto pilar. Quando ele se aproxima de uma luz estranha, sua sombra cresce e se torna seu Darkside; embora ele lute contra isso, sua escuridão o engole e ele desperta em Destiny Islands. Em TKOC Lina Tenshi desempenha o papel de 8ª Princesa, embora sua "Station" esteja ausente no Dive to the Heart de Sora, ela está presente no de Vinix onde ocupa quase todas as Stations, exceto uma que é de Ariel. Vinix experiência Dive to the Heart coincidentemente no mesmo dia de Sora, mesmo que os dois estivessem em lugares distintos (Sora estava em Destiny Islands, enquanto Vinix estava participando da Torre Celestial com Gon, Killua e Vicious), e devido a isso, de alguma forma, Vinix era capaz de presenciar vislumbres das ações de Sora no Dive to the Hearts, provavelmente uma dica de Jin sobre quem Vinix deveria conhecer para resolver os futuros problemas que surgiriam no Mundo dos Desenhos. As experiência de Vinix são praticamente as mesmas de Sora, com a voz que o guiava sendo a alma de Jin Willpower, ele também escolheu a Dream Sword e descartou a Dream Rod (Embora neste caso seja bem mais simbólico por ele ser um guerreiro e imune a magia, que também o torna incapaz de usar tal recurso), respondeu certas perguntas de versões de sonho de Goku, Seiya e Lily, e lutou brevemente contra Darkside antes de acordar. A porta do Dive to the Heart reaparece em Destiny Islands quando a ilha é atacada pelos Heartless, desta vez levando ao lugar secreto contendo o Keyhole do local. Ela reaparece uma última vez no End of the World, levando aos restos da Destiny Islands e ao confronto final contra Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. The King of Cartoons 2007/Kingdom Hearts II O Dive to the Heart de Roxas aparece em seus sonhos enquanto ele processa as memórias de Sora. Quando Roxas entra em uma Station, o local é formado após o voo de diversos pássaros. No terceiro dia de sua história, Roxas encontra um Dusk e é sugado pelo seu Dive to the Heart. Como o de Sora, o Dive to the Heart de Roxas consiste em cinco pilares de vitrais, mas cada um deles retrata a mesma imagem de Sora, Riku, Kairi, Pato Donald e Pateta em Destiny Islands, e os pilares estão divididos em apenas três Stations. Os olhos de Sora estão fechados, mostrando que ele está dormindo, enquanto Kairi e Riku estão abertos, mostrando que estão acordados; Estranhamente, os olhos de Donald e Pateta ainda estão abertos, apesar de estarem dormindo também. Roxas acorda na Station of Serenity (やすらぎの園 Yasuragi no Sono), Onde ele escolhe entre a Dream Sword, Dream Shield e Dream Rod. Novamente no "canon" de TKOC, a escolha é a Dream Sword. Enquanto esta escolha determina a ordem em que ele aprende habilidades como antes, a arma que ele recebe é imediatamente transformada na Keyblade (Isto é diferente da versão de Sora, pois ele não tem que desistir de nada em troca de sua arma). Ele passa por uma porta para a Station of Calling (いざないの園 Izanai no Sono), consistindo de três pilares de sombreamento azul, verde e vermelho e conectados por escadas flutuantes. Aqui, ele encontra Dusks e aprende sobre sobre algumas ações básicas. Passando por outra porta, ele entra na Station of Awakening (めざめの園 Mezame no Sono) e encontra uma aparição de si mesmo em seu casaco preto que logo se torna o Twilight Thorn. Semelhante ao Dive to the Heart de Sora, depois de derrotar o Twilight Thorn, Roxas e seu Dive to the Heart são consumidos pela escuridão, mas ao contrário de Sora, Roxas é resgatado por Naminé no último minuto. Muito mais tarde, quando Sora e seus companheiros chegam em The World That Never Was, Roxas desperta dentro dele e o leva para a Station of Awakening, onde eles batalham e ficam em paz um com o outro. The King of Cartoons XVIII Músicas * Dive into the Heart -Destati- - Kingdom Hearts * Dive into the Heart -Destati- - Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD ReMix * Dive into the Heart -Destati- - Kingdom Hearts II (Field Theme) * Fragments of Sorrow - Kingdom Hearts II (Battle Theme) * Dive into the Heart -Destati- - Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD ReMix (Field Theme) * Fragments of Sorrow - Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD ReMix (Battle Theme) * Dive into the Heart -Destati- - Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded (Field Theme) * Fragments of Sorrow - Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded (Battle Theme) Categoria:Locais Categoria:Kingdom Hearts